Portable devices (e.g., laptop, personal digital assistant, cell phone) continue to gain in popularity. Portable devices tend to be of a compact size and operate on portable power sources (e.g., batteries). Accordingly, components utilized in portable devices typically have a reduced size and lower power consumption. Portable devices often utilize non-volatile memory (NVM) rather than hard disk drives (HDD) since the NVM may be much smaller than HDD and utilize less power. NVM may also be quieter and more rugged than HDD.
Consumers often have multiple consumer electronic devices (e.g., laptop computer, personal digital assistant, cell phone, stereo, digital video recorder, computer). The multiple consumer electronic devices (CEDs) may be networked and/or integrated together within a central location (e.g., residence). The networking may provide the currently used CED access to datasets contained on the various other CEDs within the network. Each CED may be viewed as a unique drive with the datasets contained thereon illustrated as a directory/file structure for that drive. Additionally these CEDs may also benefit from NVM storage for traits such as silent storage.